1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to message exchange.
2. Description of the Related Art
When video game machines are equipped with Internet access functions, the users can enjoy various services through servers of an ASP (Application Service Provider). Exemplary new services include on-line delivery of software games and on-line network multiplayer type game distribution. To enjoy such services, users, generally, carry out user registrations to providers in advance. Based upon information registered by the user registrations, the providers manage attribute information of users and charge fees with respect to each service.
In on-line network multiplayer type games, users who enjoy games through networks may be rivals who fight against each other or may be allies who go about together. It is known that when users who become acquainted with each other have communication means, they can exchange information relating to games so that enjoyment of games can be improved. Also, when multiple participants can join in the games simultaneously in addition to joining in the one-to-one multiplayer type games, information exchange by use of an electronic conference (hereinafter referred to as chat) is useful.
Chat is carried out in such a manner that, in case that a participant accesses a chat room, i.e., send messages to a server which provides a chat service, the server broadcasts the messages to the other participants.
However, a chat service is carried out in such a manner that a user, who is registered in a server, opens a chat room according to predetermined procedures, and then, the user collects participants. Therefore, the procedures for receiving services are complicated. Also, when exchanging information using electronic mail, the mail is stored in mail boxes of a mail server and user terminals and then, delivered. Therefore, a problem exists, i.e., lack of real-time communication.
This invention is made in view of such a problem and aims to provide message exchange that can exchange a message easily and effectively.